Littlest Pet Shop
Littlest Pet Shop is an animated television series produced by Hasbro Studios in the United States and animated by DHX Media's animation studio in Vancouver, Canada, which worked with Hasbro Studios before on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pound_Puppies_(2010_TV_series) Pound Puppies] and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It is based on Hasbro's Littlest Pet Shop toy line, and features Blythe as a main protagonist. The series is developed by Timothy Cahill and Julie McNally Cahill, the creators of My Gym Partner's a Monkey and directed by Dallas Parker and Joel Dickie. It premiered on November 10, 2012 in the United States on The Hub, an American pay television channel partly owned by Hasbro. Development Hasbro manages intellectual properties of both Blythe (originally released in 1972) and Littlest Pet Shop (introduced in 1992). Originally held by Kenner Products, these were transferred to Hasbro, years after acquiring most of Kenner's assets. As of November 2012, two modern incarnations of Blythe are on sale: One, introduced in 2001 as a standalone toy line, is managed by Tomy (after merging with the original licensee Takarain 2006) and CWC (both companies licensed from Hasbro), sold in parts of Asia, and marketed towards collectors. The other, marketed towards children that was released in 2010, is managed by Hasbro as a part of their 2004 incarnation of Littlest Pet Shop, thus accordingly labeled Blythe Loves Littlest Pet Shop.[1] The series is first green-lit in 2011. During production, Hasbro used a similar name to the toy line, Blythe Loves the Littlest Pet Shop, as the working title of the TV series.[2] The production staff of the series includes developers Timothy Cahill and Julie McNally Cahill of My Gym Partner's a Monkey fame and Dallas Parker and Joel Dickie. Writers M. A. Larson and Cindy Morrow writes the episode's script, who also wrote the episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Daniel Ingram and Steffan Andrews both composes the songs and music of the entire series. Although the series is Blythe's first television debut, this is not the character's first animated appearance; an incarnation of Blythe starred as a protagonist in a series of Littlest Pet Shop Presents animated shorts previously released online by Hasbro, which is unrelated to this series. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=2 editPremise The series is set in the Big City, a city modeled after New York City. The story follows Blythe Baxter and her father as they move into a Big City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop - a day-camp for pets of all kinds. Her real adventure begins when she discovers that she alone can miraculously understand and talk to all of the pets. Along the way, she and the pets go on several adventures together but when the pet shop is about to close due to a bigger pet shop managed by the Biskit Twins, driving it out of business. Having no choice, the pets turn to Blythe to help them save it from closing down. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=3 editCharacters The series revolves around Blythe Baxter (voiced by Ashleigh Ball), an aspiring fashion artist who along with her father, Roger Baxter the airline pilot (voiced by Michael Kopsa), moved to the Big City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly (voiced by Kathleen Barr). She has a mysterious talent on understanding and talking to animals, usually she talks to them and helps the animals to save the Pet Shop from closing down. The Pets that Blythe is friends with includes the following: *Zoe Trent (voiced by Nicole Oliver, singing voice by Kylee Epp), a female purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who is gifted on singing. A born diva, Zoe likes to be fabulous and to sing, wanting to achieve her goal as the best singer. She is one of the first animals to interact with Blythe. Her owners are couple John (voiced by Peter New) and Clarissa (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain). *Vinnie Terrio (voiced by Kyle Rideout), a male green gecko who is gifted on dancing. His dancing skills are top-notch, but sometimes causes a lot of mess to the other pets in the shop. *Penny Ling (voiced by Jocelyn Loewen, singing voice by Laura Hastlings), a female white and purple panda who is good on gymnastics. She is very good on twirling ribbons on her dancing skills but can get hurt on her feelings often. *Minka Mark (voiced by Kira Tozer), a female pink monkey who is gifted on arts. Usually high on energy, she is an expert regarding abstract art. But the downside, Minka gets easily distracted by shiny objects, hanging out on the tire swing, or looking for something to eat. *Pepper Clark (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain), a female gray and white striped skunk whose talent is comedy acts. She usually can make everyone laugh but is sometimes brash. *Sunil Nevla (voiced by Peter New), a male blue mongoose whose talent is magic. He always likes to do magic tricks, except some of them fail or usually work when he needed it. *Russell Ferguson (voiced by Samuel Vincent), a male orange hedgehog and the organizer of the group. Usually he keeps everyone on the Littlest Pet Shop on track, making sure the others won't wreck it in the process. He is often mistaken for a porcupine. At her new school, Blythe befriends Jasper Jones (voiced by Kathleen Barr), Sue Patterson (voiced by Kira Tozer) and Youngmee Song (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent). Also at the same school, she rivals Whittany and Brittany Biskit (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent), the twin daughters of Fisher Biskit (voiced by Samuel Vincent), the owner of the city's largest pet shop, the aptly-named Largest Ever Pet Shop. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=4 editEpisodes Main article: List of Littlest Pet Shop (2012 TV series) episodes The series premiered on the Hub on November 10, 2012. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=5 editDistribution http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=6 editUnited States broadcast As a part of Playdate Premiere Party!, Littlest Pet Shop was premiered on November 10, 2012 at 11:00 am EST on The Hub, immediately after the third season premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Hub is an American pay television channel owned by Hasbro and Discovery Communications, which the former uses it to broadcast any audiovisual adaptations based on their properties since its launch on October 10, 2010. The series is rated TV-Y. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=7 editInternational distribution Hasbro Studios distributes all their television productions worldwide. Hasbro expects the series to enter and follow international distribution in 2013.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=8 editReception http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=9 editReferences #'^' http://investor.hasbro.com/releasedetail.cfm?ReleaseID=586218 #'^' http://investor.hasbro.com/releasedetail.cfm?releaseid=586480 #'^' http://investor.hasbro.com/releasedetail.cfm?ReleaseID=713644 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series)&action=edit&section=10 editExternal links *[http://www.hasbrostudios.com/Our-Shows-Folder/Littlest-Pet-Shop Littlest Pet Shop] at Hasbro Studios *Official website at The Hub *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2244077/ Littlest Pet Shop] at the Internet Movie Database